Tough Love
by MistressDarkGir
Summary: Kane loves Jeff Hardy, has for a long time. Yet the young Hardy can't understand it. And it's driving Kane to lose his sanity...So his current lover tries to help Jeff understand...SLASH!Don't hate please.


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARATERS! THEY ARE THE SOUL POPERTY OF WWE...**

**RatedNC-17...very graphic people i wared you! ****It's Slashie no likey no ready! NO HATEING PLEASE!**

**Charaters::: Triple H, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Undertaker, Kane, John Cena**

**Paring:: Jeff/Kane**

**Summary: Kane is in love with Jeff, but Jeff can't understand the love he has. Kane's lover at the moment, John Cena, helps him understand. Mention's of MattUndertaker, CenaKane, CenaHHH. **

**Tough Love**

Triple H was walking down a coradore in Orlando. The superstars had finished recording he was heading to the locker room when he saw the Hardy Boyz. Matt was talking at, not to his younger brother. Jeff was not happy that much was obiouse even through his face paint. Triple H hung back, listening.

"Jeff, you know I care about you. But challenging Triple H. You can't take him! Damn it Jeff you are going to get hurt! I won't have it! Fuck! Jeff! Not only are you attemting to challeng Triple H. Jeff! Not only are you going to piss off The Game, But Shawn Michaels. Jeff, think about it. I won't be able to help you! If you do this you need to know I can't help you!" Matt hit Jeff up side the head. "Fuck! Man. You need to think. You have a good head on your shoulders! Use it!"

Jeff finally decided to speak, "Fuck! Matt! Get off my back! You think I want to do this! Man it's order's from the top! McMahon! I can't do anything about it! They do this to every WWE Champion! You should know this! I'm gonna go through hell to keep this DAMN BELT! Fuck! Matt. I. Know. You. Care." Jeff sighed calming himself down he put his hand on his brother's shoulder, "I know you are looking out for me. Matt. I know you won't be able to help me. But McMahon promised me Shawn would be to pre occupied with something ealse."

With that Jeff pulled his brother to him and huged him. Befor pulling away Matt whispered somthing to his brother. Kissed his little brother's forhead. Matt walked past his brother to the parking lot the oppisite direciton of Triple H. Jeff looked up and saw Triple H.

"Hunter."

"Jeff. What was that all about?'

"You tell me. You are in ear shot. What did you hear?"

"Just that you don't want to have this rivaliry we are about to go through. I know how you feel man."

Jeff nods. Turns on his heel and heads towards the locker room. Triple H fallowed him there. He needed to change and get his stuff. Jeff went into the locker room knowing full well Triple H was fallowing him. He sliped into the shower room. Triple H fallowed him, droping his wrestling underwere. Jeff had his back turned to him. Taking his shirt off. Jeff splashed some water on his face. Letting his face paint run. After getting his face cleaned, Jeff turnede to Triple H. His pants undone and hanging lossly at his hips. Jeff stared sudictvely at his so to be rival. With out all the face paint Jeff was hot. Triple H couldn't stop sataring at him. Jeff let his pants fall to his feet reveling a black lace thong. Triple H couldn't figure out how he could go around wearing such a thing. Jeff closed the space in between them sliding his hands up The Game's strong chestto his neck.

"I know you want me..." Jeff whispered to him, "Everybody does. No-one can resist the bad boy, that I've become." Jeff let one of his hands slip down to Triple H's hips pulling him forward. He chuckles to himself letting go of Triple H. He turns and heads back into the locker room. Leaving The Game with a major hard on. Shaking his head Hunter catuches his breath and comes back to his sences. He was in the shower room with Jeff. Who did have his shirt off. But it seems Hunter had a vivid imaganation. For he was steping to a shower stall as Jeff started washing his face. Looking down at himself. Hunter noticed two things. One he did have a hard on. Two he was alone, in the shower stall. And Jeff was not joining him. Turning on the hot water Hunter started to jurk himself off. Tring to keep his vioce down. Jeff heard him while he was dring his face.

"Jeff..." Hunter wimpered.

Jeff blushed, and left the shower room to change. Hunter came out in a towel, and saw Jeff in nothing but his black thong. The same one his fanticy showed him. Jeff was humming to himself as he changed.

"So, Jeff. What are your plans for the night?"

Jeff shrugged. Pulling on a clean pair of baggie pants. Turning as he grabed a clean shirt, Jeff smiled at Hunter. "Matt has a date said if I hurry and change I could catch a ride with him home. Probaly just hang out at home. what about you?" Jeff looked at his watch. "FUCK! Damn, so much for my ride..."

"What?"

"Matt gave me ten minutes. Then said he had to go by then or he'd be late...Fuck, like Undertaker can't wait twenty minutes. Damn."

"Wait, Undertaker? Your brother is dating THE Undertaker?"

"Yha. Wait you didn't know? I thought everyone knew. Hell even McMahon knew."

"I didn't know. You need a ride."

"Yha. I do."

"Let me get dressed and I'll give you a lift home."

Jeff beamed with a smile. He started packing his bag. Hunter went to get dressed. Jeff was waiting by the locker room door when Triple H went to him. Jeff had his bag at his feet. He jumped up and hugged Hunter.

"Thanks, man. I'd hate to check into a slezy motel."

"Hey not a problem. I know what it's like to stay our. Hey, if you don't have any plans. Wanna come hang out at my place?"

"Hm. Sounds tempting. But I'd want to stop by MY place first to get a change of clothes for our next show."

"That's not till next week."

"My point exactly. I'm gonna need clean clothes. I wouldn't mind staying over for the week. Knowing the romace brewing between Undertaker and Matt. Matt is gonna be at his place. So I'll be borded as fuck all week. So my place first."

Hunter chuckeled. They went to Triple H's truck. Putting the bags in the back of the truck. They climbed in the cab. They drive in silence for about twenty minutes. They pull up to The Hardy's house. Triple H and Jeff get out. Jeff shows him to the door and unlocks it. They go inside and Jeff runs up stairs. Hunter stands in the door way when Matt walks up.

"Hunter? What are you doing here? What was that noise?"

"One question at a time, Matt. That noise was your brother. I just waiting for him. He want's to hang out at my place while you are with Undertaker."

"He gets lonely here. It's a big house I know...Well thanks for looking out for him. Um. How'd you know about me and Undertaker?"

"Jeff told me. He says everyone knows."

"Oh...um." Matt blushes. There was a knock at the door behind Hunter. Hunter steps aside, and Matt opens it. The Undertaker is standing there in a navy blue tux. He hands Matt a white rose. Matt smiles. Looks at Hunter.

"Keep him safe. He's my brother. If you hurt him..."

"I'll kick your ass." Undertaker finished for Matt.

Triple H looked at The Undertaker. With a smile he said, "Dude, what McMahon want's us to do neaither of us wants. I'm not going to hurt him. Promise."

Undertaker nodded. Taking Matt in his arms he looked at The Game. "Be sure you hold on to that promise," He led Matt out to the car. When the door closed Jeff droped his bag down from the landing up on the second floor. Climbed up on the railing that provented people from falling. He smiled at Hunter and jumped off doing his twist of faith. Landing safely on his feet.

"You always do that?" Hunter asked.

"Hu? Oh that. Yha. I only take the stairs up. Down isn't as much fun." Jeff chuckled.

Hunter laughed. Jeff smile and grabed his bag. He turned off the lights and opened the door. They got back in Hunter's truck and headed to his house. It was a forty-five minute drive from the Hardy boys' house. Once they got there Jeff was asleep. Hunter quitely got out grabed the bags and set them inside the door. He went back to the truck and gently lifted Jeff out of the cab. Jeff wraped his arms around Hunter mumbling in his sleep. Hunter took him to his bed and laied him down. He left Jeff alone for a couple of minutes to put the bags in the same room. When he got back to the room Jeff wasn't there. Hunter listened for a minute and hear the bath room toilet flush. He steped out of the bed room and looked down the hall to Jeff coming out. Jeff had taken off his shose and sock as well as his shirt. He rubbed his eye and yawned. Hunter smiled. He gentaly grabed Jeff's arm and helped him back to the bed.

"How long was I asleep?"

"About twenty minutes. From your place to mine it's about forty-five minutes. I just let you sleep."

"Oh. so who's room is this?"

"Mine, don't worry I'll be just down the hall."

"why don't we just stay in this room? Together?"

"Only if you want me to stay. I got Kane staing with me. He's staing in the basement."

"What! Kane is with you?"

"Yha he's down stairs. He's just staying for the weekend. He said he has a thing he's got to do downtown tonight."

"Downtown? Undertaker and Matt have a reservation for a resteurant downtown..."

"I don't think that's it. Kane is crazy but he wouldn't stalk his own brother."

"how would you know?"

"He told me he was meting someone. His lover."

"What?"

"Yha, him and John Cena."

"Cena?"

Triple H laughed. "Well he kept asking me about you. But from what I know you don't swing that way and Kan wasn't going to make you. Though he was really percistant that I try to get you over here so he could talk to you. Speak of the devil."

"Jeff?"  
Jeff turned around and there stood the Big Red Meachein. He had his mask in his hand though he never wore it. He looked lovingly at the young Hardy. Who Triple H had left in the room. Hunter went down to the kitchen. Kane stood looking at the love of his life he'd never have.

"Kane. I heard you wanted to talk to me."

Kane nodded. Jeff sat on the bed and Kane droped to his knees in front of him.

"Jeff, I love you. I always have. This isn't a crush. I know it's not. I want you to have this," He holds out his mask, "Keep this. So you know. My heart belongs to you."

"Kane, I don't like men. I never have, but I'm willing to hold on to this," Jeff took hold of the mask and let his hand touch kane's hand. "Till you find someone who can take this from me. Someone who you can love you. Love you like I can't."

"You could love me, Jeff. It's just now you can't see past the normal love standers, of man and woman." Kane showed one emotion to Jeff and that was saddness.

"Kane..."

Kane stood and headed for the door. He stoped with his and on the door. He looked back at Jeff holding his mask on his lap, and he though for a second.

"Jeff, I am with someone at the moment. He knows my heart belongs to you. He is fighting to make me love him like I love you."

"So, I can expect that he may come to kick my ass...Don't worry, Kane. I won't let him intimadate me."

"It's not that," Kane opened the door, "He wants you out of my life."

Jeff smiled, he looked back down at Kane mask. Kane left for his date.

Kane drove downtown to met John Cena. Who was waiting outside the movie theater. Kane parked and got out.

"Hi, hun. What kept you?"

"Triple H, mangaed to get Jeff to his place. Just took a couple of minutes to talk to him."

"Kane, you know I can love you better than him. Why do you prosite on talking about him?"

"John, not now. I do care for you. I don't want to hurt you."

"You care for me, but you don't love me."

"John. Please. You know I love you to."

"Just not the way you love him. Kane...I"

"John please. Don't."

Kane took the young ex-Champion into his arms. He couldn't lose his only conitiong to his sanity. John helped him keep from going crazy.

"Kane, why can't you love me like you love him...why?"

John was cring. Kane was putting alot on him, and he knew it. When they first got together, Kane told John that his heart was lost to Jeff Hardy. John had said he was just looking for someone who could get him out of the dich he was in. They had been together for six months. And in that time John came to love Kane. When John told Kane all he could do was say he cared for him to, but couldn't say he loved him. The first time Kane saw the young Hardy his heart went to him that moment. He didn't know anything about the young man. He just knew the young man stole his heart. Since then as the time went on Kane knew the young Hardy was his soul mate. Even if he couldn't love him as Kane did.

"John, I know what you need. And I can't give it to you. I do care about you. You need someone who can love you. If you want to leave me and find someone who can love you. You should do so..." Kane wishpered, knowing what he had to do. Even if it coasted him his sanity.

"Kane..."

"You are a young man. Beautiful and full of life. You can do better than me. You have strong wings my angel. It's time to fly."

John wiped his tears away and kissed Kane's cheeck. He took a step back. He knew Kane was troubled by his love for the young Hardy. John needed to talk to him. Kane looked and the young ex-Champion.

"I'm going to go...home."

Kane nodded. John wasn't going home. He could tell. But he didn't prie. John went to his Mustange down the street. Kane went down the block to the resturant he knew Undertaker was at. He sat outside and waited for his brother and his lover to come out.

John went to the Hardy's house. When he saw the lights were off he called Jeff's cell. He aswered after the fourth ring.

"yha.." He sounded sleepy.

"Jeff? It's John. Are you bussie we need to talk."

"Yha...Yha. Let me get dressed. I can be at the park in ten."

"That works."

John went to the park and waited on the hood of his car. Just on in the time he said. Jeff pulled up beside his car. The went for a walk down by the river. John stoped and grabed Jeff's arm. They stood in silence for a minute.

"Jeff, I know you aren't gay. I know you don't understand what Kane fells for you."

"John, I know what he fells for me. I just dont..." Jeff was silenced when John pushed him against a tree and kissed him. Jeff stood speachless.

"He loves you. Like he can't controle. He is going insane to it. I was just there to help him hold on to it. I could see that in his eyes. You are what he needs. Jeff. I love him. I love him like he loves you. But he can't love me. Please Jeff. I'm begging you. Don't let him lose his sanity..."

"I don't know how to do that...John. I consider him a good friend...Help me understand his love. I want to help him. If I can."

John nods. He starts telling Jeff how Kane told him about the love he felt for the young Hardy. How this young man stole his heart when he was just a rookie. How Jeff is the only thing Kane talks about. Jeff listened with out interupting.

Meanwhile Matt and the Undertaker come out after there dinner. They see Kane leaning against the truck. Undertaker has Matt wait by the door. He gose to his brother who looks as if he's about to break down.

"Kane. I thought you and John had a date down at the theater. what's wrong you look like your about to break?"

"I am brother. I had to let John go. He diserves better than me. I had to let him fly...He's probaly gone to talk with Jeff though."

"Kane, brother. You did the right thing. I'll be with you to help you through it."

"Is your date afraid of me?"

"What? Oh, Matt!"

Matt came over to the Undertaker's side.

"What's up?"

"Kane just broke up with John. He thinks John went to talk to Jeff. Do you know where Jeff would go to talk privatly?"

"Well, knowing Jeff...Would have to be the park. Ten minutes away from Hunter's place. I can get there in five from here."

"Take my truck." Kane handed him his keys. Matt took them and went to the truck and took off. Undertaker decided to take his brother home. He'd call Matt later and explain.

Matt practaily speed to get to the park. He hoped and praied that John hadn't kicked the shit out of his brother and left him there. He pulled up in time to see Cena's car take off and Jeff leaning against a tree near by. He ran to check on his brother not bothering to turn the truck off. He got to him and saw his head was down and he was cring.

"Jeff, Jeff, bro. Man what's wrong...What happened?"

"John...he said..."

"What, Jeff breath look at me. What'd he say?"

"Kane is losing is sanity...because of his love for me. He told me how I'm the only thing on Kane's mind. How I'm the only thing he talks about. And How I stole his heart as a rookie...remeber when we ran into Kane and Undertaker backstage...How even behind his mask he was looking at me. And I told you it felt like he was seeing ito my soul."

"Jeff, are telling me. you believe John."

"I'm telling you I not only believe him. But I know I can now love Kane the way he loves me..."

"Jeff..."

"Call Undertaker. I want to see Kane."

Matt noded. He pulled out his phone and speed-diled his love. Undertaker answered after the second ring. Matt told him to brind Kane to the park. About twnety minutes later Undertaker came up. The Undertaker climbed out of the cab. Kane fallowed. They went to The Hardy brothers, one who was against the tree and the other sitting on the grass. Matt steped away from the tree and hugged his love. Kane stood at the edge of the grass. Jeff stood and walked up to Kane. Jeff took Kane's hand and pulled him down by the river to talk.

"John, told me..."

"Told you?"

"That you are losing you sanity, because of me...He told me how your feelings for me developed while i was a rookie. Now I know why those looks you gave me in the locker room were so soul reading. You weren't just reading me. You were hopeing for me to notice you. See your love for me. So one day I could learn to except it. John, helped me to see the love you hold."

"John? Where is he?"

"He went to Triple H. He confessed to me that he loves the ex-Evolution member. He helped me open my eyes to the love we could share."

"Jeff, I don't want you to feel forced into this...I..."

"No! Kane. I want to do this."

Jeff leaned up and kissed Kane. Jeff pulled out a pice of paper and as he steped back. He looked up at Kane and smiled.

"I have this I wrote a couple of months ago. I don't know why but...I think now. I wrote it for you," He looked down at the paper and recited from it, "_You're beautiful...but strange...So am I. You're smart...but still slow...So am I. You're impatient...but fast...So am I. You're tired...but still last...So do I. You're hot...but still cold...So am I. You're established...but not old...So am I. You're waiting...but happy...So am I. You're leaving...but staying...So am I. You're amazing...but weird...So am I. You're yourself...but still feared...So am I. We both want to be...A forever seen star. I have to say...a lot in common is what we are._" Triple H was walking down a coradore in Orlando. The superstars had finished recording he was heading to the locker room when he saw the Hardy Boyz. Matt was talking at, not to his younger brother. Jeff was not happy that much was obiouse even through his face paint. Triple H hung back, listening.

"Jeff, you know I care about you. But challenging Triple H. You can't take him! Damn it Jeff you are going to get hurt! I won't have it! Fuck! Jeff! Not only are you attemting to challeng Triple H. Jeff! Not only are you going to piss off The Game, But Shawn Michaels. Jeff, think about it. I won't be able to help you! If you do this you need to know I can't help you!" Matt hit Jeff up side the head. "Fuck! Man. You need to think. You have a good head on your shoulders! Use it!"

Jeff finally decided to speak, "Fuck! Matt! Get off my back! You think I want to do this! Man it's order's from the top! McMahon! I can't do anything about it! They do this to every WWE Champion! You should know this! I'm gonna go through hell to keep this DAMN BELT! Fuck! Matt. I. Know. You. Care." Jeff sighed calming himself down he put his hand on his brother's shoulder, "I know you are looking out for me. Matt. I know you won't be able to help me. But McMahon promised me Shawn would be to pre occupied with something ealse."

With that Jeff pulled his brother to him and huged him. Befor pulling away Matt whispered somthing to his brother. Kissed his little brother's forhead. Matt walked past his brother to the parking lot the oppisite direciton of Triple H. Jeff looked up and saw Triple H.

"Hunter."

"Jeff. What was that all about?'

"You tell me. You are in ear shot. What did you hear?"

"Just that you don't want to have this rivaliry we are about to go through. I know how you feel man."

Jeff nods. Turns on his heel and heads towards the locker room. Triple H fallowed him there. He needed to change and get his stuff. Jeff went into the locker room knowing full well Triple H was fallowing him. He sliped into the shower room. Triple H fallowed him, droping his wrestling underwere. Jeff had his back turned to him. Taking his shirt off. Jeff splashed some water on his face. Letting his face paint run. After getting his face cleaned, Jeff turnede to Triple H. His pants undone and hanging lossly at his hips. Jeff stared sudictvely at his so to be rival. With out all the face paint Jeff was hot. Triple H couldn't stop sataring at him. Jeff let his pants fall to his feet reveling a black lace thong. Triple H couldn't figure out how he could go around wearing such a thing. Jeff closed the space in between them sliding his hands up The Game's strong chestto his neck.

"I know you want me..." Jeff whispered to him, "Everybody does. No-one can resist the bad boy, that I've become." Jeff let one of his hands slip down to Triple H's hips pulling him forward. He chuckles to himself letting go of Triple H. He turns and heads back into the locker room. Leaving The Game with a major hard on. Shaking his head Hunter catuches his breath and comes back to his sences. He was in the shower room with Jeff. Who did have his shirt off. But it seems Hunter had a vivid imaganation. For he was steping to a shower stall as Jeff started washing his face. Looking down at himself. Hunter noticed two things. One he did have a hard on. Two he was alone, in the shower stall. And Jeff was not joining him. Turning on the hot water Hunter started to jurk himself off. Tring to keep his vioce down. Jeff heard him while he was dring his face.

"Jeff..." Hunter wimpered.

Jeff blushed, and left the shower room to change. Hunter came out in a towel, and saw Jeff in nothing but his black thong. The same one his fanticy showed him. Jeff was humming to himself as he changed.

"So, Jeff. What are your plans for the night?"

Jeff shrugged. Pulling on a clean pair of baggie pants. Turning as he grabed a clean shirt, Jeff smiled at Hunter. "Matt has a date said if I hurry and change I could catch a ride with him home. Probaly just hang out at home. what about you?" Jeff looked at his watch. "FUCK! Damn, so much for my ride..."

"What?"

"Matt gave me ten minutes. Then said he had to go by then or he'd be late...Fuck, like Undertaker can't wait twenty minutes. Damn."

"Wait, Undertaker? Your brother is dating THE Undertaker?"

"Yha. Wait you didn't know? I thought everyone knew. Hell even McMahon knew."

"I didn't know. You need a ride."

"Yha. I do."

"Let me get dressed and I'll give you a lift home."

Jeff beamed with a smile. He started packing his bag. Hunter went to get dressed. Jeff was waiting by the locker room door when Triple H went to him. Jeff had his bag at his feet. He jumped up and hugged Hunter.

"Thanks, man. I'd hate to check into a slezy motel."

"Hey not a problem. I know what it's like to stay our. Hey, if you don't have any plans. Wanna come hang out at my place?"

"Hm. Sounds tempting. But I'd want to stop by MY place first to get a change of clothes for our next show."

"That's not till next week."

"My point exactly. I'm gonna need clean clothes. I wouldn't mind staying over for the week. Knowing the romace brewing between Undertaker and Matt. Matt is gonna be at his place. So I'll be borded as fuck all week. So my place first."

Hunter chuckeled. They went to Triple H's truck. Putting the bags in the back of the truck. They climbed in the cab. They drive in silence for about twenty minutes. They pull up to The Hardy's house. Triple H and Jeff get out. Jeff shows him to the door and unlocks it. They go inside and Jeff runs up stairs. Hunter stands in the door way when Matt walks up.

"Hunter? What are you doing here? What was that noise?"

"One question at a time, Matt. That noise was your brother. I just waiting for him. He want's to hang out at my place while you are with Undertaker."

"He gets lonely here. It's a big house I know...Well thanks for looking out for him. Um. How'd you know about me and Undertaker?"

"Jeff told me. He says everyone knows."

"Oh...um." Matt blushes. There was a knock at the door behind Hunter. Hunter steps aside, and Matt opens it. The Undertaker is standing there in a navy blue tux. He hands Matt a white rose. Matt smiles. Looks at Hunter.

"Keep him safe. He's my brother. If you hurt him..."

"I'll kick your ass." Undertaker finished for Matt.

Triple H looked at The Undertaker. With a smile he said, "Dude, what McMahon want's us to do neaither of us wants. I'm not going to hurt him. Promise."

Undertaker nodded. Taking Matt in his arms he looked at The Game. "Be sure you hold on to that promise," He led Matt out to the car. When the door closed Jeff droped his bag down from the landing up on the second floor. Climbed up on the railing that provented people from falling. He smiled at Hunter and jumped off doing his twist of faith. Landing safely on his feet.

"You always do that?" Hunter asked.

"Hu? Oh that. Yha. I only take the stairs up. Down isn't as much fun." Jeff chuckled.

Hunter laughed. Jeff smile and grabed his bag. He turned off the lights and opened the door. They got back in Hunter's truck and headed to his house. It was a forty-five minute drive from the Hardy boys' house. Once they got there Jeff was asleep. Hunter quitely got out grabed the bags and set them inside the door. He went back to the truck and gently lifted Jeff out of the cab. Jeff wraped his arms around Hunter mumbling in his sleep. Hunter took him to his bed and laied him down. He left Jeff alone for a couple of minutes to put the bags in the same room. When he got back to the room Jeff wasn't there. Hunter listened for a minute and hear the bath room toilet flush. He steped out of the bed room and looked down the hall to Jeff coming out. Jeff had taken off his shose and sock as well as his shirt. He rubbed his eye and yawned. Hunter smiled. He gentaly grabed Jeff's arm and helped him back to the bed.

"How long was I asleep?"

"About twenty minutes. From your place to mine it's about forty-five minutes. I just let you sleep."

"Oh. so who's room is this?"

"Mine, don't worry I'll be just down the hall."

"why don't we just stay in this room? Together?"

"Only if you want me to stay. I got Kane staing with me. He's staing in the basement."

"What! Kane is with you?"

"Yha he's down stairs. He's just staying for the weekend. He said he has a thing he's got to do downtown tonight."

"Downtown? Undertaker and Matt have a reservation for a resteurant downtown..."

"I don't think that's it. Kane is crazy but he wouldn't stalk his own brother."

"how would you know?"

"He told me he was meting someone. His lover."

"What?"

"Yha, him and John Cena."

"Cena?"

Triple H laughed. "Well he kept asking me about you. But from what I know you don't swing that way and Kan wasn't going to make you. Though he was really percistant that I try to get you over here so he could talk to you. Speak of the devil."

"Jeff?"  
Jeff turned around and there stood the Big Red Meachein. He had his mask in his hand though he never wore it. He looked lovingly at the young Hardy. Who Triple H had left in the room. Hunter went down to the kitchen. Kane stood looking at the love of his life he'd never have.

"Kane. I heard you wanted to talk to me."

Kane nodded. Jeff sat on the bed and Kane droped to his knees in front of him.

"Jeff, I love you. I always have. This isn't a crush. I know it's not. I want you to have this," He holds out his mask, "Keep this. So you know. My heart belongs to you."

"Kane, I don't like men. I never have, but I'm willing to hold on to this," Jeff took hold of the mask and let his hand touch kane's hand. "Till you find someone who can take this from me. Someone who you can love you. Love you like I can't."

"You could love me, Jeff. It's just now you can't see past the normal love standers, of man and woman." Kane showed one emotion to Jeff and that was saddness.

"Kane..."

Kane stood and headed for the door. He stoped with his and on the door. He looked back at Jeff holding his mask on his lap, and he though for a second.

"Jeff, I am with someone at the moment. He knows my heart belongs to you. He is fighting to make me love him like I love you."

"So, I can expect that he may come to kick my ass...Don't worry, Kane. I won't let him intimadate me."

"It's not that," Kane opened the door, "He wants you out of my life."

Jeff smiled, he looked back down at Kane mask. Kane left for his date.

Kane drove downtown to met John Cena. Who was waiting outside the movie theater. Kane parked and got out.

"Hi, hun. What kept you?"

"Triple H, mangaed to get Jeff to his place. Just took a couple of minutes to talk to him."

"Kane, you know I can love you better than him. Why do you prosite on talking about him?"

"John, not now. I do care for you. I don't want to hurt you."

"You care for me, but you don't love me."

"John. Please. You know I love you to."

"Just not the way you love him. Kane...I"

"John please. Don't."

Kane took the young ex-Champion into his arms. He couldn't lose his only conitiong to his sanity. John helped him keep from going crazy.

"Kane, why can't you love me like you love him...why?"

John was cring. Kane was putting alot on him, and he knew it. When they first got together, Kane told John that his heart was lost to Jeff Hardy. John had said he was just looking for someone who could get him out of the dich he was in. They had been together for six months. And in that time John came to love Kane. When John told Kane all he could do was say he cared for him to, but couldn't say he loved him. The first time Kane saw the young Hardy his heart went to him that moment. He didn't know anything about the young man. He just knew the young man stole his heart. Since then as the time went on Kane knew the young Hardy was his soul mate. Even if he couldn't love him as Kane did.

"John, I know what you need. And I can't give it to you. I do care about you. You need someone who can love you. If you want to leave me and find someone who can love you. You should do so..." Kane wishpered, knowing what he had to do. Even if it coasted him his sanity.

"Kane..."

"You are a young man. Beautiful and full of life. You can do better than me. You have strong wings my angel. It's time to fly."

John wiped his tears away and kissed Kane's cheeck. He took a step back. He knew Kane was troubled by his love for the young Hardy. John needed to talk to him. Kane looked and the young ex-Champion.

"I'm going to go...home."

Kane nodded. John wasn't going home. He could tell. But he didn't prie. John went to his Mustange down the street. Kane went down the block to the resturant he knew Undertaker was at. He sat outside and waited for his brother and his lover to come out.

John went to the Hardy's house. When he saw the lights were off he called Jeff's cell. He aswered after the fourth ring.

"yha.." He sounded sleepy.

"Jeff? It's John. Are you bussie we need to talk."

"Yha...Yha. Let me get dressed. I can be at the park in ten."

"That works."

John went to the park and waited on the hood of his car. Just on in the time he said. Jeff pulled up beside his car. The went for a walk down by the river. John stoped and grabed Jeff's arm. They stood in silence for a minute.

"Jeff, I know you aren't gay. I know you don't understand what Kane fells for you."

"John, I know what he fells for me. I just dont..." Jeff was silenced when John pushed him against a tree and kissed him. Jeff stood speachless.

"He loves you. Like he can't controle. He is going insane to it. I was just there to help him hold on to it. I could see that in his eyes. You are what he needs. Jeff. I love him. I love him like he loves you. But he can't love me. Please Jeff. I'm begging you. Don't let him lose his sanity..."

"I don't know how to do that...John. I consider him a good friend...Help me understand his love. I want to help him. If I can."

John nods. He starts telling Jeff how Kane told him about the love he felt for the young Hardy. How this young man stole his heart when he was just a rookie. How Jeff is the only thing Kane talks about. Jeff listened with out interupting.

Meanwhile Matt and the Undertaker come out after there dinner. They see Kane leaning against the truck. Undertaker has Matt wait by the door. He gose to his brother who looks as if he's about to break down.

"Kane. I thought you and John had a date down at the theater. what's wrong you look like your about to break?"

"I am brother. I had to let John go. He diserves better than me. I had to let him fly...He's probaly gone to talk with Jeff though."

"Kane, brother. You did the right thing. I'll be with you to help you through it."

"Is your date afraid of me?"

"What? Oh, Matt!"

Matt came over to the Undertaker's side.

"What's up?"

"Kane just broke up with John. He thinks John went to talk to Jeff. Do you know where Jeff would go to talk privatly?"

"Well, knowing Jeff...Would have to be the park. Ten minutes away from Hunter's place. I can get there in five from here."

"Take my truck." Kane handed him his keys. Matt took them and went to the truck and took off. Undertaker decided to take his brother home. He'd call Matt later and explain.

Matt practaily speed to get to the park. He hoped and praied that John hadn't kicked the shit out of his brother and left him there. He pulled up in time to see Cena's car take off and Jeff leaning against a tree near by. He ran to check on his brother not bothering to turn the truck off. He got to him and saw his head was down and he was cring.

"Jeff, Jeff, bro. Man what's wrong...What happened?"

"John...he said..."

"What, Jeff breath look at me. What'd he say?"

"Kane is losing is sanity...because of his love for me. He told me how I'm the only thing on Kane's mind. How I'm the only thing he talks about. And How I stole his heart as a rookie...remeber when we ran into Kane and Undertaker backstage...How even behind his mask he was looking at me. And I told you it felt like he was seeing ito my soul."

"Jeff, are telling me. you believe John."

"I'm telling you I not only believe him. But I know I can now love Kane the way he loves me..."

"Jeff..."

"Call Undertaker. I want to see Kane."

Matt noded. He pulled out his phone and speed-diled his love. Undertaker answered after the second ring. Matt told him to brind Kane to the park. About twnety minutes later Undertaker came up. The Undertaker climbed out of the cab. Kane fallowed. They went to The Hardy brothers, one who was against the tree and the other sitting on the grass. Matt steped away from the tree and hugged his love. Kane stood at the edge of the grass. Jeff stood and walked up to Kane. Jeff took Kane's hand and pulled him down by the river to talk.

"John, told me..."

"Told you?"

"That you are losing you sanity, because of me...He told me how your feelings for me developed while i was a rookie. Now I know why those looks you gave me in the locker room were so soul reading. You weren't just reading me. You were hopeing for me to notice you. See your love for me. So one day I could learn to except it. John, helped me to see the love you hold."

"John? Where is he?"

"He went to Triple H. He confessed to me that he loves the ex-Evolution member. He helped me open my eyes to the love we could share."

"Jeff, I don't want you to feel forced into this...I..."

"No! Kane. I want to do this."

Jeff leaned up and kissed Kane. Jeff pulled out a pice of paper and as he steped back. He looked up at Kane and smiled.

"I have this I wrote a couple of months ago. I don't know why but...I think now. I wrote it for you," He looked down at the paper and recited from it, "You're beautiful...but strange...So am I. You're smart...but still slow...So am I. You're impatient...but fast...So am I. You're tired...but still last...So do I. You're hot...but still cold...So am I. You're established...but not old...So am I. You're waiting...but happy...So am I. You're leaving...but staying...So am I. You're amazing...but weird...So am I. You're yourself...but still feared...So am I. We both want to be...A forever seen star. I have to say...a lot in common is what we are."

Kane smiled. Triple H was walking down a coradore in Orlando. The superstars had finished recording he was heading to the locker room when he saw the Hardy Boyz. Matt was talking at, not to his younger brother. Jeff was not happy that much was obiouse even through his face paint. Triple H hung back, listening.

"Jeff, you know I care about you. But challenging Triple H. You can't take him! Damn it Jeff you are going to get hurt! I won't have it! Fuck! Jeff! Not only are you attemting to challeng Triple H. Jeff! Not only are you going to piss off The Game, But Shawn Michaels. Jeff, think about it. I won't be able to help you! If you do this you need to know I can't help you!" Matt hit Jeff up side the head. "Fuck! Man. You need to think. You have a good head on your shoulders! Use it!"

Jeff finally decided to speak, "Fuck! Matt! Get off my back! You think I want to do this! Man it's order's from the top! McMahon! I can't do anything about it! They do this to every WWE Champion! You should know this! I'm gonna go through hell to keep this DAMN BELT! Fuck! Matt. I. Know. You. Care." Jeff sighed calming himself down he put his hand on his brother's shoulder, "I know you are looking out for me. Matt. I know you won't be able to help me. But McMahon promised me Shawn would be to pre occupied with something ealse."

With that Jeff pulled his brother to him and huged him. Befor pulling away Matt whispered somthing to his brother. Kissed his little brother's forhead. Matt walked past his brother to the parking lot the oppisite direciton of Triple H. Jeff looked up and saw Triple H.

"Hunter."

"Jeff. What was that all about?'

"You tell me. You are in ear shot. What did you hear?"

"Just that you don't want to have this rivaliry we are about to go through. I know how you feel man."

Jeff nods. Turns on his heel and heads towards the locker room. Triple H fallowed him there. He needed to change and get his stuff. Jeff went into the locker room knowing full well Triple H was fallowing him. He sliped into the shower room. Triple H fallowed him, droping his wrestling underwere. Jeff had his back turned to him. Taking his shirt off. Jeff splashed some water on his face. Letting his face paint run. After getting his face cleaned, Jeff turnede to Triple H. His pants undone and hanging lossly at his hips. Jeff stared sudictvely at his so to be rival. With out all the face paint Jeff was hot. Triple H couldn't stop sataring at him. Jeff let his pants fall to his feet reveling a black lace thong. Triple H couldn't figure out how he could go around wearing such a thing. Jeff closed the space in between them sliding his hands up The Game's strong chestto his neck.

"I know you want me..." Jeff whispered to him, "Everybody does. No-one can resist the bad boy, that I've become." Jeff let one of his hands slip down to Triple H's hips pulling him forward. He chuckles to himself letting go of Triple H. He turns and heads back into the locker room. Leaving The Game with a major hard on. Shaking his head Hunter catuches his breath and comes back to his sences. He was in the shower room with Jeff. Who did have his shirt off. But it seems Hunter had a vivid imaganation. For he was steping to a shower stall as Jeff started washing his face. Looking down at himself. Hunter noticed two things. One he did have a hard on. Two he was alone, in the shower stall. And Jeff was not joining him. Turning on the hot water Hunter started to jurk himself off. Tring to keep his vioce down. Jeff heard him while he was dring his face.

"Jeff..." Hunter wimpered.

Jeff blushed, and left the shower room to change. Hunter came out in a towel, and saw Jeff in nothing but his black thong. The same one his fanticy showed him. Jeff was humming to himself as he changed.

"So, Jeff. What are your plans for the night?"

Jeff shrugged. Pulling on a clean pair of baggie pants. Turning as he grabed a clean shirt, Jeff smiled at Hunter. "Matt has a date said if I hurry and change I could catch a ride with him home. Probaly just hang out at home. what about you?" Jeff looked at his watch. "FUCK! Damn, so much for my ride..."

"What?"

"Matt gave me ten minutes. Then said he had to go by then or he'd be late...Fuck, like Undertaker can't wait twenty minutes. Damn."

"Wait, Undertaker? Your brother is dating THE Undertaker?"

"Yha. Wait you didn't know? I thought everyone knew. Hell even McMahon knew."

"I didn't know. You need a ride."

"Yha. I do."

"Let me get dressed and I'll give you a lift home."

Jeff beamed with a smile. He started packing his bag. Hunter went to get dressed. Jeff was waiting by the locker room door when Triple H went to him. Jeff had his bag at his feet. He jumped up and hugged Hunter.

"Thanks, man. I'd hate to check into a slezy motel."

"Hey not a problem. I know what it's like to stay our. Hey, if you don't have any plans. Wanna come hang out at my place?"

"Hm. Sounds tempting. But I'd want to stop by MY place first to get a change of clothes for our next show."

"That's not till next week."

"My point exactly. I'm gonna need clean clothes. I wouldn't mind staying over for the week. Knowing the romace brewing between Undertaker and Matt. Matt is gonna be at his place. So I'll be borded as fuck all week. So my place first."

Hunter chuckeled. They went to Triple H's truck. Putting the bags in the back of the truck. They climbed in the cab. They drive in silence for about twenty minutes. They pull up to The Hardy's house. Triple H and Jeff get out. Jeff shows him to the door and unlocks it. They go inside and Jeff runs up stairs. Hunter stands in the door way when Matt walks up.

"Hunter? What are you doing here? What was that noise?"

"One question at a time, Matt. That noise was your brother. I just waiting for him. He want's to hang out at my place while you are with Undertaker."

"He gets lonely here. It's a big house I know...Well thanks for looking out for him. Um. How'd you know about me and Undertaker?"

"Jeff told me. He says everyone knows."

"Oh...um." Matt blushes. There was a knock at the door behind Hunter. Hunter steps aside, and Matt opens it. The Undertaker is standing there in a navy blue tux. He hands Matt a white rose. Matt smiles. Looks at Hunter.

"Keep him safe. He's my brother. If you hurt him..."

"I'll kick your ass." Undertaker finished for Matt.

Triple H looked at The Undertaker. With a smile he said, "Dude, what McMahon want's us to do neaither of us wants. I'm not going to hurt him. Promise."

Undertaker nodded. Taking Matt in his arms he looked at The Game. "Be sure you hold on to that promise," He led Matt out to the car. When the door closed Jeff droped his bag down from the landing up on the second floor. Climbed up on the railing that provented people from falling. He smiled at Hunter and jumped off doing his twist of faith. Landing safely on his feet.

"You always do that?" Hunter asked.

"Hu? Oh that. Yha. I only take the stairs up. Down isn't as much fun." Jeff chuckled.

Hunter laughed. Jeff smile and grabed his bag. He turned off the lights and opened the door. They got back in Hunter's truck and headed to his house. It was a forty-five minute drive from the Hardy boys' house. Once they got there Jeff was asleep. Hunter quitely got out grabed the bags and set them inside the door. He went back to the truck and gently lifted Jeff out of the cab. Jeff wraped his arms around Hunter mumbling in his sleep. Hunter took him to his bed and laied him down. He left Jeff alone for a couple of minutes to put the bags in the same room. When he got back to the room Jeff wasn't there. Hunter listened for a minute and hear the bath room toilet flush. He steped out of the bed room and looked down the hall to Jeff coming out. Jeff had taken off his shose and sock as well as his shirt. He rubbed his eye and yawned. Hunter smiled. He gentaly grabed Jeff's arm and helped him back to the bed.

"How long was I asleep?"

"About twenty minutes. From your place to mine it's about forty-five minutes. I just let you sleep."

"Oh. so who's room is this?"

"Mine, don't worry I'll be just down the hall."

"why don't we just stay in this room? Together?"

"Only if you want me to stay. I got Kane staing with me. He's staing in the basement."

"What! Kane is with you?"

"Yha he's down stairs. He's just staying for the weekend. He said he has a thing he's got to do downtown tonight."

"Downtown? Undertaker and Matt have a reservation for a resteurant downtown..."

"I don't think that's it. Kane is crazy but he wouldn't stalk his own brother."

"how would you know?"

"He told me he was meting someone. His lover."

"What?"

"Yha, him and John Cena."

"Cena?"

Triple H laughed. "Well he kept asking me about you. But from what I know you don't swing that way and Kan wasn't going to make you. Though he was really percistant that I try to get you over here so he could talk to you. Speak of the devil."

"Jeff?"  
Jeff turned around and there stood the Big Red Meachein. He had his mask in his hand though he never wore it. He looked lovingly at the young Hardy. Who Triple H had left in the room. Hunter went down to the kitchen. Kane stood looking at the love of his life he'd never have.

"Kane. I heard you wanted to talk to me."

Kane nodded. Jeff sat on the bed and Kane droped to his knees in front of him.

"Jeff, I love you. I always have. This isn't a crush. I know it's not. I want you to have this," He holds out his mask, "Keep this. So you know. My heart belongs to you."

"Kane, I don't like men. I never have, but I'm willing to hold on to this," Jeff took hold of the mask and let his hand touch kane's hand. "Till you find someone who can take this from me. Someone who you can love you. Love you like I can't."

"You could love me, Jeff. It's just now you can't see past the normal love standers, of man and woman." Kane showed one emotion to Jeff and that was saddness.

"Kane..."

Kane stood and headed for the door. He stoped with his and on the door. He looked back at Jeff holding his mask on his lap, and he though for a second.

"Jeff, I am with someone at the moment. He knows my heart belongs to you. He is fighting to make me love him like I love you."

"So, I can expect that he may come to kick my ass...Don't worry, Kane. I won't let him intimadate me."

"It's not that," Kane opened the door, "He wants you out of my life."

Jeff smiled, he looked back down at Kane mask. Kane left for his date.

Kane drove downtown to met John Cena. Who was waiting outside the movie theater. Kane parked and got out.

"Hi, hun. What kept you?"

"Triple H, mangaed to get Jeff to his place. Just took a couple of minutes to talk to him."

"Kane, you know I can love you better than him. Why do you prosite on talking about him?"

"John, not now. I do care for you. I don't want to hurt you."

"You care for me, but you don't love me."

"John. Please. You know I love you to."

"Just not the way you love him. Kane...I"

"John please. Don't."

Kane took the young ex-Champion into his arms. He couldn't lose his only conitiong to his sanity. John helped him keep from going crazy.

"Kane, why can't you love me like you love him...why?"

John was cring. Kane was putting alot on him, and he knew it. When they first got together, Kane told John that his heart was lost to Jeff Hardy. John had said he was just looking for someone who could get him out of the dich he was in. They had been together for six months. And in that time John came to love Kane. When John told Kane all he could do was say he cared for him to, but couldn't say he loved him. The first time Kane saw the young Hardy his heart went to him that moment. He didn't know anything about the young man. He just knew the young man stole his heart. Since then as the time went on Kane knew the young Hardy was his soul mate. Even if he couldn't love him as Kane did.

"John, I know what you need. And I can't give it to you. I do care about you. You need someone who can love you. If you want to leave me and find someone who can love you. You should do so..." Kane wishpered, knowing what he had to do. Even if it coasted him his sanity.

"Kane..."

"You are a young man. Beautiful and full of life. You can do better than me. You have strong wings my angel. It's time to fly."

John wiped his tears away and kissed Kane's cheeck. He took a step back. He knew Kane was troubled by his love for the young Hardy. John needed to talk to him. Kane looked and the young ex-Champion.

"I'm going to go...home."

Kane nodded. John wasn't going home. He could tell. But he didn't prie. John went to his Mustange down the street. Kane went down the block to the resturant he knew Undertaker was at. He sat outside and waited for his brother and his lover to come out.

John went to the Hardy's house. When he saw the lights were off he called Jeff's cell. He aswered after the fourth ring.

"yha.." He sounded sleepy.

"Jeff? It's John. Are you bussie we need to talk."

"Yha...Yha. Let me get dressed. I can be at the park in ten."

"That works."

John went to the park and waited on the hood of his car. Just on in the time he said. Jeff pulled up beside his car. The went for a walk down by the river. John stoped and grabed Jeff's arm. They stood in silence for a minute.

"Jeff, I know you aren't gay. I know you don't understand what Kane fells for you."

"John, I know what he fells for me. I just dont..." Jeff was silenced when John pushed him against a tree and kissed him. Jeff stood speachless.

"He loves you. Like he can't controle. He is going insane to it. I was just there to help him hold on to it. I could see that in his eyes. You are what he needs. Jeff. I love him. I love him like he loves you. But he can't love me. Please Jeff. I'm begging you. Don't let him lose his sanity..."

"I don't know how to do that...John. I consider him a good friend...Help me understand his love. I want to help him. If I can."

John nods. He starts telling Jeff how Kane told him about the love he felt for the young Hardy. How this young man stole his heart when he was just a rookie. How Jeff is the only thing Kane talks about. Jeff listened with out interupting.

Meanwhile Matt and the Undertaker come out after there dinner. They see Kane leaning against the truck. Undertaker has Matt wait by the door. He gose to his brother who looks as if he's about to break down.

"Kane. I thought you and John had a date down at the theater. what's wrong you look like your about to break?"

"I am brother. I had to let John go. He diserves better than me. I had to let him fly...He's probaly gone to talk with Jeff though."

"Kane, brother. You did the right thing. I'll be with you to help you through it."

"Is your date afraid of me?"

"What? Oh, Matt!"

Matt came over to the Undertaker's side.

"What's up?"

"Kane just broke up with John. He thinks John went to talk to Jeff. Do you know where Jeff would go to talk privatly?"

"Well, knowing Jeff...Would have to be the park. Ten minutes away from Hunter's place. I can get there in five from here."

"Take my truck." Kane handed him his keys. Matt took them and went to the truck and took off. Undertaker decided to take his brother home. He'd call Matt later and explain.

Matt practaily speed to get to the park. He hoped and praied that John hadn't kicked the shit out of his brother and left him there. He pulled up in time to see Cena's car take off and Jeff leaning against a tree near by. He ran to check on his brother not bothering to turn the truck off. He got to him and saw his head was down and he was cring.

"Jeff, Jeff, bro. Man what's wrong...What happened?"

"John...he said..."

"What, Jeff breath look at me. What'd he say?"

"Kane is losing is sanity...because of his love for me. He told me how I'm the only thing on Kane's mind. How I'm the only thing he talks about. And How I stole his heart as a rookie...remeber when we ran into Kane and Undertaker backstage...How even behind his mask he was looking at me. And I told you it felt like he was seeing ito my soul."

"Jeff, are telling me. you believe John."

"I'm telling you I not only believe him. But I know I can now love Kane the way he loves me..."

"Jeff..."

"Call Undertaker. I want to see Kane."

Matt noded. He pulled out his phone and speed-diled his love. Undertaker answered after the second ring. Matt told him to brind Kane to the park. About twnety minutes later Undertaker came up. The Undertaker climbed out of the cab. Kane fallowed. They went to The Hardy brothers, one who was against the tree and the other sitting on the grass. Matt steped away from the tree and hugged his love. Kane stood at the edge of the grass. Jeff stood and walked up to Kane. Jeff took Kane's hand and pulled him down by the river to talk.

"John, told me..."

"Told you?"

"That you are losing you sanity, because of me...He told me how your feelings for me developed while i was a rookie. Now I know why those looks you gave me in the locker room were so soul reading. You weren't just reading me. You were hopeing for me to notice you. See your love for me. So one day I could learn to except it. John, helped me to see the love you hold."

"John? Where is he?"

"He went to Triple H. He confessed to me that he loves the ex-Evolution member. He helped me open my eyes to the love we could share."

"Jeff, I don't want you to feel forced into this...I..."

"No! Kane. I want to do this."

Triple H was walking down a coradore in Orlando. The superstars had finished recording he was heading to the locker room when he saw the Hardy Boyz. Matt was talking at, not to his younger brother. Jeff was not happy that much was obiouse even through his face paint. Triple H hung back, listening.

"Jeff, you know I care about you. But challenging Triple H. You can't take him! Damn it Jeff you are going to get hurt! I won't have it! Fuck! Jeff! Not only are you attemting to challeng Triple H. Jeff! Not only are you going to piss off The Game, But Shawn Michaels. Jeff, think about it. I won't be able to help you! If you do this you need to know I can't help you!" Matt hit Jeff up side the head. "Fuck! Man. You need to think. You have a good head on your shoulders! Use it!"

Jeff finally decided to speak, "Fuck! Matt! Get off my back! You think I want to do this! Man it's order's from the top! McMahon! I can't do anything about it! They do this to every WWE Champion! You should know this! I'm gonna go through hell to keep this DAMN BELT! Fuck! Matt. I. Know. You. Care." Jeff sighed calming himself down he put his hand on his brother's shoulder, "I know you are looking out for me. Matt. I know you won't be able to help me. But McMahon promised me Shawn would be to pre occupied with something ealse."

With that Jeff pulled his brother to him and huged him. Befor pulling away Matt whispered somthing to his brother. Kissed his little brother's forhead. Matt walked past his brother to the parking lot the oppisite direciton of Triple H. Jeff looked up and saw Triple H.

"Hunter."

"Jeff. What was that all about?'

"You tell me. You are in ear shot. What did you hear?"

"Just that you don't want to have this rivaliry we are about to go through. I know how you feel man."

Jeff nods. Turns on his heel and heads towards the locker room. Triple H fallowed him there. He needed to change and get his stuff. Jeff went into the locker room knowing full well Triple H was fallowing him. He sliped into the shower room. Triple H fallowed him, droping his wrestling underwere. Jeff had his back turned to him. Taking his shirt off. Jeff splashed some water on his face. Letting his face paint run. After getting his face cleaned, Jeff turnede to Triple H. His pants undone and hanging lossly at his hips. Jeff stared sudictvely at his so to be rival. With out all the face paint Jeff was hot. Triple H couldn't stop sataring at him. Jeff let his pants fall to his feet reveling a black lace thong. Triple H couldn't figure out how he could go around wearing such a thing. Jeff closed the space in between them sliding his hands up The Game's strong chestto his neck.

"I know you want me..." Jeff whispered to him, "Everybody does. No-one can resist the bad boy, that I've become." Jeff let one of his hands slip down to Triple H's hips pulling him forward. He chuckles to himself letting go of Triple H. He turns and heads back into the locker room. Leaving The Game with a major hard on. Shaking his head Hunter catuches his breath and comes back to his sences. He was in the shower room with Jeff. Who did have his shirt off. But it seems Hunter had a vivid imaganation. For he was steping to a shower stall as Jeff started washing his face. Looking down at himself. Hunter noticed two things. One he did have a hard on. Two he was alone, in the shower stall. And Jeff was not joining him. Turning on the hot water Hunter started to jurk himself off. Tring to keep his vioce down. Jeff heard him while he was dring his face.

"Jeff..." Hunter wimpered.

Jeff blushed, and left the shower room to change. Hunter came out in a towel, and saw Jeff in nothing but his black thong. The same one his fanticy showed him. Jeff was humming to himself as he changed.

"So, Jeff. What are your plans for the night?"

Jeff shrugged. Pulling on a clean pair of baggie pants. Turning as he grabed a clean shirt, Jeff smiled at Hunter. "Matt has a date said if I hurry and change I could catch a ride with him home. Probaly just hang out at home. what about you?" Jeff looked at his watch. "FUCK! Damn, so much for my ride..."

"What?"

"Matt gave me ten minutes. Then said he had to go by then or he'd be late...Fuck, like Undertaker can't wait twenty minutes. Damn."

"Wait, Undertaker? Your brother is dating THE Undertaker?"

"Yha. Wait you didn't know? I thought everyone knew. Hell even McMahon knew."

"I didn't know. You need a ride."

"Yha. I do."

"Let me get dressed and I'll give you a lift home."

Jeff beamed with a smile. He started packing his bag. Hunter went to get dressed. Jeff was waiting by the locker room door when Triple H went to him. Jeff had his bag at his feet. He jumped up and hugged Hunter.

"Thanks, man. I'd hate to check into a slezy motel."

"Hey not a problem. I know what it's like to stay our. Hey, if you don't have any plans. Wanna come hang out at my place?"

"Hm. Sounds tempting. But I'd want to stop by MY place first to get a change of clothes for our next show."

"That's not till next week."

"My point exactly. I'm gonna need clean clothes. I wouldn't mind staying over for the week. Knowing the romace brewing between Undertaker and Matt. Matt is gonna be at his place. So I'll be borded as fuck all week. So my place first."

Hunter chuckeled. They went to Triple H's truck. Putting the bags in the back of the truck. They climbed in the cab. They drive in silence for about twenty minutes. They pull up to The Hardy's house. Triple H and Jeff get out. Jeff shows him to the door and unlocks it. They go inside and Jeff runs up stairs. Hunter stands in the door way when Matt walks up.

"Hunter? What are you doing here? What was that noise?"

"One question at a time, Matt. That noise was your brother. I just waiting for him. He want's to hang out at my place while you are with Undertaker."

"He gets lonely here. It's a big house I know...Well thanks for looking out for him. Um. How'd you know about me and Undertaker?"

"Jeff told me. He says everyone knows."

"Oh...um." Matt blushes. There was a knock at the door behind Hunter. Hunter steps aside, and Matt opens it. The Undertaker is standing there in a navy blue tux. He hands Matt a white rose. Matt smiles. Looks at Hunter.

"Keep him safe. He's my brother. If you hurt him..."

"I'll kick your ass." Undertaker finished for Matt.

Triple H looked at The Undertaker. With a smile he said, "Dude, what McMahon want's us to do neaither of us wants. I'm not going to hurt him. Promise."

Undertaker nodded. Taking Matt in his arms he looked at The Game. "Be sure you hold on to that promise," He led Matt out to the car. When the door closed Jeff droped his bag down from the landing up on the second floor. Climbed up on the railing that provented people from falling. He smiled at Hunter and jumped off doing his twist of faith. Landing safely on his feet.

"You always do that?" Hunter asked.

"Hu? Oh that. Yha. I only take the stairs up. Down isn't as much fun." Jeff chuckled.

Hunter laughed. Jeff smile and grabed his bag. He turned off the lights and opened the door. They got back in Hunter's truck and headed to his house. It was a forty-five minute drive from the Hardy boys' house. Once they got there Jeff was asleep. Hunter quitely got out grabed the bags and set them inside the door. He went back to the truck and gently lifted Jeff out of the cab. Jeff wraped his arms around Hunter mumbling in his sleep. Hunter took him to his bed and laied him down. He left Jeff alone for a couple of minutes to put the bags in the same room. When he got back to the room Jeff wasn't there. Hunter listened for a minute and hear the bath room toilet flush. He steped out of the bed room and looked down the hall to Jeff coming out. Jeff had taken off his shose and sock as well as his shirt. He rubbed his eye and yawned. Hunter smiled. He gentaly grabed Jeff's arm and helped him back to the bed.

"How long was I asleep?"

"About twenty minutes. From your place to mine it's about forty-five minutes. I just let you sleep."

"Oh. so who's room is this?"

"Mine, don't worry I'll be just down the hall."

"why don't we just stay in this room? Together?"

"Only if you want me to stay. I got Kane staing with me. He's staing in the basement."

"What! Kane is with you?"

"Yha he's down stairs. He's just staying for the weekend. He said he has a thing he's got to do downtown tonight."

"Downtown? Undertaker and Matt have a reservation for a resteurant downtown..."

"I don't think that's it. Kane is crazy but he wouldn't stalk his own brother."

"how would you know?"

"He told me he was meting someone. His lover."

"What?"

"Yha, him and John Cena."

"Cena?"

Triple H laughed. "Well he kept asking me about you. But from what I know you don't swing that way and Kan wasn't going to make you. Though he was really percistant that I try to get you over here so he could talk to you. Speak of the devil."

"Jeff?"

Jeff turned around and there stood the Big Red Meachein. He had his mask in his hand though he never wore it. He looked lovingly at the young Hardy. Who Triple H had left in the room. Hunter went down to the kitchen. Kane stood looking at the love of his life he'd never have.

"Kane. I heard you wanted to talk to me."

Kane nodded. Jeff sat on the bed and Kane droped to his knees in front of him.

"Jeff, I love you. I always have. This isn't a crush. I know it's not. I want you to have this," He holds out his mask, "Keep this. So you know. My heart belongs to you."

"Kane, I don't like men. I never have, but I'm willing to hold on to this," Jeff took hold of the mask and let his hand touch kane's hand. "Till you find someone who can take this from me. Someone who you can love you. Love you like I can't."

"You could love me, Jeff. It's just now you can't see past the normal love standers, of man and woman." Kane showed one emotion to Jeff and that was saddness.

"Kane..."

Kane stood and headed for the door. He stoped with his and on the door. He looked back at Jeff holding his mask on his lap, and he though for a second.

"Jeff, I am with someone at the moment. He knows my heart belongs to you. He is fighting to make me love him like I love you."

"So, I can expect that he may come to kick my ass...Don't worry, Kane. I won't let him intimadate me."

"It's not that," Kane opened the door, "He wants you out of my life."

Jeff smiled, he looked back down at Kane mask. Kane left for his date.

Kane drove downtown to met John Cena. Who was waiting outside the movie theater. Kane parked and got out.

"Hi, hun. What kept you?"

"Triple H, mangaed to get Jeff to his place. Just took a couple of minutes to talk to him."

"Kane, you know I can love you better than him. Why do you prosite on talking about him?"

"John, not now. I do care for you. I don't want to hurt you."

"You care for me, but you don't love me."

"John. Please. You know I love you to."

"Just not the way you love him. Kane...I"

"John please. Don't."

Kane took the young ex-Champion into his arms. He couldn't lose his only conitiong to his sanity. John helped him keep from going crazy.

"Kane, why can't you love me like you love him...why?"

John was cring. Kane was putting alot on him, and he knew it. When they first got together, Kane told John that his heart was lost to Jeff Hardy. John had said he was just looking for someone who could get him out of the dich he was in. They had been together for six months. And in that time John came to love Kane. When John told Kane all he could do was say he cared for him to, but couldn't say he loved him. The first time Kane saw the young Hardy his heart went to him that moment. He didn't know anything about the young man. He just knew the young man stole his heart. Since then as the time went on Kane knew the young Hardy was his soul mate. Even if he couldn't love him as Kane did.

"John, I know what you need. And I can't give it to you. I do care about you. You need someone who can love you. If you want to leave me and find someone who can love you. You should do so..." Kane wishpered, knowing what he had to do. Even if it coasted him his sanity.

"Kane..."

"You are a young man. Beautiful and full of life. You can do better than me. You have strong wings my angel. It's time to fly."

John wiped his tears away and kissed Kane's cheeck. He took a step back. He knew Kane was troubled by his love for the young Hardy. John needed to talk to him. Kane looked and the young ex-Champion.

"I'm going to go...home."

Kane nodded. John wasn't going home. He could tell. But he didn't prie. John went to his Mustange down the street. Kane went down the block to the resturant he knew Undertaker was at. He sat outside and waited for his brother and his lover to come out.

John went to the Hardy's house. When he saw the lights were off he called Jeff's cell. He aswered after the fourth ring.

"yha.." He sounded sleepy.

"Jeff? It's John. Are you bussie we need to talk."

"Yha...Yha. Let me get dressed. I can be at the park in ten."

"That works."

John went to the park and waited on the hood of his car. Just on in the time he said. Jeff pulled up beside his car. The went for a walk down by the river. John stoped and grabed Jeff's arm. They stood in silence for a minute.

"Jeff, I know you aren't gay. I know you don't understand what Kane fells for you."

"John, I know what he fells for me. I just dont..." Jeff was silenced when John pushed him against a tree and kissed him. Jeff stood speachless.

"He loves you. Like he can't controle. He is going insane to it. I was just there to help him hold on to it. I could see that in his eyes. You are what he needs. Jeff. I love him. I love him like he loves you. But he can't love me. Please Jeff. I'm begging you. Don't let him lose his sanity..."

"I don't know how to do that...John. I consider him a good friend...Help me understand his love. I want to help him. If I can."

John nods. He starts telling Jeff how Kane told him about the love he felt for the young Hardy. How this young man stole his heart when he was just a rookie. How Jeff is the only thing Kane talks about. Jeff listened with out interupting.

Meanwhile Matt and the Undertaker come out after there dinner. They see Kane leaning against the truck. Undertaker has Matt wait by the door. He gose to his brother who looks as if he's about to break down.

"Kane. I thought you and John had a date down at the theater. what's wrong you look like your about to break?"

"I am brother. I had to let John go. He diserves better than me. I had to let him fly...He's probaly gone to talk with Jeff though."

"Kane, brother. You did the right thing. I'll be with you to help you through it."

"Is your date afraid of me?"

"What? Oh, Matt!"

Matt came over to the Undertaker's side.

"What's up?"

"Kane just broke up with John. He thinks John went to talk to Jeff. Do you know where Jeff would go to talk privatly?"

"Well, knowing Jeff...Would have to be the park. Ten minutes away from Hunter's place. I can get there in five from here."

"Take my truck." Kane handed him his keys. Matt took them and went to the truck and took off. Undertaker decided to take his brother home. He'd call Matt later and explain.

Matt practaily speed to get to the park. He hoped and praied that John hadn't kicked the shit out of his brother and left him there. He pulled up in time to see Cena's car take off and Jeff leaning against a tree near by. He ran to check on his brother not bothering to turn the truck off. He got to him and saw his head was down and he was cring.

"Jeff, Jeff, bro. Man what's wrong...What happened?"

"John...he said..."

"What, Jeff breath look at me. What'd he say?"

"Kane is losing is sanity...because of his love for me. He told me how I'm the only thing on Kane's mind. How I'm the only thing he talks about. And How I stole his heart as a rookie...remeber when we ran into Kane and Undertaker backstage...How even behind his mask he was looking at me. And I told you it felt like he was seeing ito my soul."

"Jeff, are telling me. you believe John."

"I'm telling you I not only believe him. But I know I can now love Kane the way he loves me..."

"Jeff..."

"Call Undertaker. I want to see Kane."

Matt noded. He pulled out his phone and speed-diled his love. Undertaker answered after the second ring. Matt told him to brind Kane to the park. About twnety minutes later Undertaker came up. The Undertaker climbed out of the cab. Kane fallowed. They went to The Hardy brothers, one who was against the tree and the other sitting on the grass. Matt steped away from the tree and hugged his love. Kane stood at the edge of the grass. Jeff stood and walked up to Kane. Jeff took Kane's hand and pulled him down by the river to talk.

"John, told me..."

"Told you?"

"That you are losing you sanity, because of me...He told me how your feelings for me developed while i was a rookie. Now I know why those looks you gave me in the locker room were so soul reading. You weren't just reading me. You were hopeing for me to notice you. See your love for me. So one day I could learn to except it. John, helped me to see the love you hold."

"John? Where is he?"

"He went to Triple H. He confessed to me that he loves the ex-Evolution member. He helped me open my eyes to the love we could share."

"Jeff, I don't want you to feel forced into this...I..."

"No! Kane. I want to do this."

Jeff leaned up and kissed Kane. Jeff pulled out a pice of paper and as he steped back. He looked up at Kane and smiled.

"I have this I wrote a couple of months ago. I don't know why but...I think now. I wrote it for you," He looked down at the paper and recited from it, "You're beautiful...but strange...So am I. You're smart...but still slow...So am I. You're impatient...but fast...So am I. You're tired...but still last...So do I. You're hot...but still cold...So am I. You're established...but not old...So am I. You're waiting...but happy...So am I. You're leaving...but staying...So am I. You're amazing...but weird...So am I. You're yourself...but still feared...So am I. We both want to be...A forever seen star. I have to say...a lot in common is what we are."

Kane . He looked up at Kane and smiled.

"I have this I wrote a couple of months ago. I don't know why but...I think now. I wrote it for you," He looked down at the paper and recited from it, "You're beautiful...but strange...So am I. You're smart...but still slow...So am I. You're impatient...but fast...So am I. You're tired...but still last...So do I. You're hot...but still cold...So am I. You're established...but not old...So am I. You're waiting...but happy...So am I. You're leaving...but staying...So am I. You're amazing...but weird...So am I. You're yourself...but still feared...So am I. We both want to be...A forever seen star. I have to say...a lot in common is what we are."

Kane smiled.

_Kane smiled. Pulling Jeff to his body and holding him tight Kane kissed his love. Undertaker and Matt smiled together and left the young couple. Kane lifted Jeff up. Jeff wraped his legs around Kane's waist to keep himself up. Kane put his hands under Jeff's butt. Kane carried the young Hardy to his truck_.


End file.
